


Mirror View

by Shaunarnia



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Lingerie, Mirror Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: You’ve chosen an outfit to surprise Dutch with, and when you model it for him, one thing leads to another…





	Mirror View

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil modern au idea I had, I picked it up and ran with it so it got a bit lengthy!

“How much longer will you be in there?”

The sound of Dutch’s voice snaps you out of your one-woman fashion show you’re currently having within the confines of your changing room cubicle. So far, you’ve tried on a few dresses for him, maybe a skirt and blouse or two. They’re not for anything in particular, other than you wanting to treat yourself, as well as have his opinion on outfits in person as opposed to sending him pictures of them, too. That way, the difference between his reactions being genuine or generic are clear.

But the next one is different. This one is for his eyes, and his eyes only. Dutch isn’t even aware that you picked it up off the rack, so it’s bound to be a pleasant surprise for him. At least you’re hoping it will be, because you took the time and effort to seek out something you know he’s bound to appreciate and take the time to admire.

 ** _Lingerie_**.

“I’ll be ready in a moment!” you call, smirking at your reflection, giving yourself another once-over, “But…I think I’ll need you to come in here for this one. Can’t have anybody else peeking.”

Dutch quirks a brow at this, his curiosity piqued. If it’s only a dress, or a two-piece outfit, why are you concerned about anybody else seeing? Is it really all  _ **that**_  revealing? He hums, stepping away from the wall he’s propped himself up against while he’s been waiting for you, and he stands directly outside the changing room door.

“Oh? And why would that be?”

“Come in here. I’ll show you.”

Bemused, Dutch is about to tell you to open the door for him, but you beat him to the punch. The door opens only slightly, and you peer at him through the tiny gap you’ve created. You don’t want him to see you just yet. Eyes locking for a second, you smirk and motion for him to enter, and after he’s glanced around and checked for any customers or employees that may see him slip in, he does so when he knows you’re both completely alone.

You stand in the centre of the changing room, hip cocked to one side, one hand resting in place while you hold his gaze. After hot minute, you give him a slow twirl on the spot, which allows him to drag his eyes along your body from practically every angle to showcase the piece. A red and black sheer babydoll with the thong to match, for him and  _ **only**_ him. For once, Dutch is speechless.

“Well…?”

Once you’ve turned full circle, you halt, expectantly staring him down with a smile that feigns innocence. Without tearing his eyes away from you, Dutch reaches back and pushes the door shut, and he pulls the latch across to lock you both in. He smirks and, step by step, he closes the distance between you both, and it takes everything in him not to rip the garments off of you right there and then when he’s standing right in front of you.

“You, my dear,” he purrs, tracing tender fingers along your jawline, “Look absolutely **_stunning_**.”

Dutch gently tilts your chin upwards, and you find yourself looking him directly in the eyes. He doesn’t so much as glance away from you, nor you from him. Finally, the sultry demeanor makes a return, and you slowly slip away from him with a smirk on your lips, hips swaying with each step you take while you’re backing up towards the floor-to-wall mirror against the cubicle wall.

“I picked it just for you. Colours and all.” you tell him, halting when your back makes contact with the cold surface of the mirror, “ _ **All**_  for you.”

You finish with a wink, batting your lashes at him. There you stand, back flat against the mirror, not even trying to look inviting. Dutch looks you over with lust-filled eyes, studying every inch of your body. The way you’re flirting with your eyes, your smirk, the curve of your breasts, right down to how damn  _ **good**_  you look in general. He’s shameless about it, and he can’t get enough. Can’t take it any longer, either.

Dutch storms forward, cornering you in with both hands pinning themselves against your hips, and he wastes no time in slamming his lips against yours. It all happens so quickly, it honestly takes you a hot minute to reciprocate at first, but when you do, you purposefully moan into the kiss, and a hand almost automatically darts towards those dark curls of his to tug and pull at them. Your other hand rests against his chest, freely roaming when he deepens the kiss.

“All of  _ **you**_  for me, hm?”

He asks, voice low and breath shallow when he eventually breaks the kiss. With one hand on your waist, Dutch slips the other down between your thighs, and you instinctively part your legs, lightly rocking against his hand in an attempt to create some friction. You smirk up at him, wetting your lips, and you bring your lips closer to his.

“All  _ **yours**_  to take.”

You purr, your lips now brushing against his with a hand tracing down his chest, and you’re the one to delve in this time. Lips capturing his in a searing kiss, your hand ventures further down, right until you reach his crotch. You palm him through his pants, eliciting a low groan from him, but he doesn’t allow it to last.

It doesn’t take long for Dutch to break the kiss and swat your hand away, and before you get the chance to try pulling anything else on him, he’s swiftly twirling you around to face your own reflection. Of course, he sees this as the perfect opportunity to grind himself against you from behind, and his hands travel along your front, stopping when they meet your breasts. Roughly, he cups both of them, and his thumbs circle your nipples over the sheer fabric to coax a stifled moan out of you, and by this point, you can tell he has other ideas in mind.

“…How adventurous are you feeling today?”

Dutch growls in your ear, nipping at your neck. You let out a harsh gasp, and you brush your ass against his crotch in the process. There’s no mistaking it, he’s  _ **absolutely**_  getting harder with every passing second. Studying his features, you see the way he’s pulling his lower lip between his teeth in an effort to remain silent, and it only makes him squeeze your breasts that bit harder, and you struggle to contain your own soft groans in response. It’s certainly something…new, being able to watch him do the things he does to you, and vice versa, but you definitely like what you’re seeing.

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I’m thinking…”

Dutch trails off, locking eyes with your reflection. Rather than litter the glass with your fingerprints, you brace your hands either side of the mirror, blushing and widening your eyes when you assume you already know exactly what he’s about to suggest.

“You.”

He purrs, landing a kiss on your neck as he works his way up to your jawline. You hum and crane your neck for him, inviting him to litter your skin with a riot of kisses, mark you,  _ **anything**_.

“Me.”

More kisses ensue, his lips following the path along your jawline to your chin, then back to the starting point. Hands sliding downward, one slips into your panties this time, and you mewl at the contact.  
  
“Sex.”  
  
Dutch practically growls, dragging his lips to your ear, lightly tugging at the lobe while he lightly circles your clit, and he’s already slicking his fingers with your wetness.   
  
“Right. Fucking.  _ **Now**_.”

By now, you’re aching, desperate for him to fill you up. Fingers, his cock, you don’t care which. You just know you  _ **need**_  him, and you need him now. You’ve never done this before. Not quite like this, anyway. Not with such a high risk of you two getting caught in here, but you actually  _ **want**_  to go through with it. The thrill of potentially getting caught and having to keep remarkably quiet awakens something in you, and the fact that Dutch is definitely up for it makes the concept all the more appealing.

“You’re thinking about it.” he grins and slips a hand around to your ass, landing a brief, harsh smack across a cheek, “I can tell. Does it thrill you, sweetheart? The thought of us getting caught in here?”

“Mhm… ** _yes_**. It does.”

Eyes closed, you take pleasure in the post-spank sting, and part of you both hopes and prepares for another one that never follows. Upon this, you open your eyes in time to witness Dutch stepping back, fumbling with his belt while he keeps his eyes trained on you. He’s licking his lips, and in one swift motion, he unbuckles his belt, unzips his fly, and allows his pants to clunk down to the floor. With a sigh of utter relief, he peels his boxers down and allows them to rest at his thighs. Then, he soaks in the sight of you, and he takes his cock in his hand, stroking himself languidly, eyes catching yours in the process.

“Bend over for me. Hands either side of that mirror.”

Dutch commands, voice hushed, and he observes until you comply. You do as you’re told, and you bow your head and cast your gaze towards your feet, but Dutch is soon gripping your chin, forcing you to look your own reflection in the eyes.

“No, no, no, my dear…” he husks, chuckling lowly, “You’ll watch what I do to you. You’ll see exactly how good you look while I’m taking you…”

You shiver at that, pulling your lower lip between your teeth as he kisses at your neck. With one hand, he slips the panties down your thighs, and they now pool at your ankles instead. You allow your eyes to flutter shut for a moment, but they’re soon snapping open, accompanied by a gasp when Dutch grazes his thumb over your clit.

He’s already watching, knowing what he’s doing to you, and your blush intensifies when he flashes you a smirk and slips a finger inside you with ease. So easy, in fact, that he doesn’t even hesitate in adding another, curving them inside you. You grind down against his hand, desperate for friction, also relieved over  _ **finally**_ feeling full.

“My god, you’re already  _ **soaked**_.”

Dutch throws a smug remark your way, and before you can retort, he’s withdrawing his fingers. You’re visibly pissed at the loss, but all is soon forgotten when he’s rubbing the head of his cock along your folds, taunting you with the promise of filling you.

You attempt to subtly push back against him in an effort to hurry him along, and the thought of prolonging the inevitable further does cross Dutch’s mind, though he doesn’t act upon it. Instead, he inches himself inside you, making a point of doing so agonisingly slowly. At the feeling of now being completely filled by him, a whine spills from your mouth, and he gives you a singular quick, rough thrust to kick things off.

“F-Fuck…”

You curse under your breath, barely audible, and your palms roam aimlessly against the walls surrounding the mirror. When Dutch picks up the pace, even though it’s ever so slightly, it becomes increasingly more difficult for you both to stay quiet. He maneuvers you into a more upright position, and he clasps a hand over your mouth to silence you. He doesn’t want you two to  _ **actually**_  get caught in here, after all.

“It’s a shame, really, because as much as I’d love to hear you scream for me right now,” he slows himself right down, his eyes meeting your reflection’s own, “We’ll just have to wait until we’re home, won’t we?”

Dutch returns to snapping his hips into yours, his stare unwavering, and there’s something about the eye contact that gets you hot. You can’t pinpoint exactly what it is, especially not at this precise moment in time, but it’s driving you wild.

“Shit, I’m…I-I need to cum-”

Your words are muffled by his hand over your mouth, and you’re relying on Dutch to keep you upright. He lowers his hand from your mouth, and he lightly closes it around your throat instead, squeezing gently.

“Say that again. Beg for me.”

He growls, his hand remaining firmly around your throat, and you’re surprised you can even form a coherent thought, let alone piece together a response and give him what he wants. Panting softly, but not too loudly, you manage to swallow thickly, and you wet your lips before you answer him.

“ _ **Please**_ , let me cum.”

You repeat yourself, but with more urgency this time, desperate to reach the peak you’re in pursuit of. Trailing his free hand downwards, Dutch roughly circles your clit, maybe a little  _ **too**_  roughly as opposed to what you usually prefer, but it’s still contact, and it still feels fucking good.

“Yes…. _ **yes**_ …” you breathe out, trying to keep the volume to a minimum as you coax him on, “Right there-”

There’s no stopping the moan that escapes you when you finally unravel. Your walls clench around Dutch, and you hopelessly, even useless scramble for purchase against the small section of wall surrounding the mirror. You’re riding out your orgasm, shuddering, but that doesn’t stop Dutch from fucking you. His eyes are fixed on your face, reveling in the sheer pleasure that  _ **he's**_  made you feel. The way your nose wrinkles, the way your mouth falls open, the way your eyes flutter shut, that’s what he gets off on. Because it’s all caused by him.

Dutch speeds up, enough for the sound of skin slapping against skin to reverberate off the changing room walls for a hot second or two, and then, he’s sinking his nails into whichever part of your skin he has his hands on, he’s not entirely sure himself, grunting and groaning before he’s throbbing, pulsing, spilling himself inside you.

He rests his forehead on your shoulder, now completely spent, and he slumps against you, but you don’t take his full weight. He plants a hand against the surface of the mirror, not caring enough about the fresh fingerprints that stain the glass. Once he’s caught his breath, he slowly pulls out, and you feel warm cum drip out of you and run down your thighs in slow rivulets.

“How are you feeling, my darlin’?”

He asks, being mindful enough to keep you steady on your feet, and he presses a gentle kiss to your shoulder. You murmur any old nonsense, nothing which Dutch, nor yourself can make sense of, but you’re smiling. Second time lucky, you emit a contented sigh, stepping away from him despite your quivering legs.

“I feel…good.  _ **Great**_ , even.” you give him a dopey smile, capturing his lips in a kiss, “That was…something else. But a good kind of something else.”

Dutch draws back from the kiss, shooting you a smug smile before he hitches his boxers and pants back up. Once he’s fixed himself up, he whips a handkerchief out of his breast pocket. It’s an old one, not one he’ll mourn the loss of, and he’ll throw it away afterwards. He crouches down, bringing himself level with your thighs, proceeding to clean you up.

“We’ll get you cleaned up and dressed, then we’ll go and pay for your things.” he pauses for a moment, looking up at you, “…I can’t wait to see you in this ensemble again.”

He gives you a wink, and you smirk, making eye contact with him in the mirror while you nod in agreement, fix your hair, and slip out of the babydoll.

“Oh, I know you can’t.” you grin at him, “And I can’t wait to do  _ **this**_  again one day, either…” 


End file.
